Tehktra Nui
"We are approching the grand city of Tehktra nui!!!" -Mandoch in Toa Imydrex's Blog Tehktra nui was a Space ship created by The Master to capture species from around the universe. During its 10,000 years on the Endless Ocean planet it was believed to be a large island. This article explains Tehktra nui as it was on Aqua Magna Creation Tehktra nui was created by The Master as an intergalactic space ship. It travelled to nearly every planet in the universe; Aqua Magna being one of the last. When it landed on Aqua Magna, the matoran colonised it as if it were an island. Through the process of Tehktra nui's and Jadax Magna's creation, Deltrax Radiation is created as a by-product. So- far so side effects have been shown in the matoran species other than the fact that both genders can exist in the elements. Infact the matoran have used in to their advantage in the power-cores Areas During the time The Master's ship was on Aqua Magna, it was inhabited and colonized by the matoran under the name Tehktra Nui. The seperate areas are detailed below. AGRAV Agrav was the motor systems and technology manufacturing hub of Tehktra Nui. Most vehicles and transport devices (MVT, Hoverboards and other vehicles to name just a few) were created, tested and were produced here. It is the location of several large vehicle manufacturing firms such as Vehicular innovations.inc. . stadium in the distance]]The le-matoran of Agrav do not fall under the sterotypical character. The group have essentially dropped tree/chute speak, with the exception of the older generations, and the matoran are not always reckless and care-free, are much more knowledgable in the fields of science and technology and workers matoran are highly skilled and very efficent. Being a motor hub, it has many different MVT routes and a plethora of different types of Chutes (mainly the type found in metru nui). It also houses thousands of different vehicular test tracks; most notably the largest Hoverboard track which doubles as a stadium for the well known sport of Hoverboarding. Hoverboarding is a game, which originated in Agrav, which has become a large spectator sport for the whole of Tehktra nui. Games can be called for purely sport, where competeors are hired by a investor and winners recieve trophies, or to resolve conflict, for example; the game between Aliki and Katron. A most notable professional Hoverboard recruiter is the fast talking matoran of gravity; Gairon. Notable Hoverboarders include; Moa, Aliki and the current champion Katron. ---- Agrav trivia *It is usually inhabited by le-matoran and matoran of gravity. *The name is a fusion between the words Air and Gravity. *It is pronounced AY-GR-AV Key *On the map, Agrav is the Green striped area to the top right ---- CITY The city is probably the most famous part of Tehktra nui and the name is often even used just to refer to it. The city is an advanced high tech metropolis with sveral hotspots such as; The Rusty Mask, THE GEARZ and KMES headquarters. Several coperations and firms operate here and it is very idustrialised. Most of the businesses are situated either side of the river Nevex which runs through the city, and the area is usually the busiest. As would any city, the crime rates were higher here than anywhere else on the island, so it was patrolled heavily by KMES. KMES' influence on the area is strong and is a good showing of their authority. The city was mainly inhabited by the Ko-matoran, since no true ' icy ' locations were present on the island. This played a large part in the fact why KMES is the Ko-matoran enforcement squad. Still plenty of other matoran commute to the city for work and as a route to Agrav daily so other matoran are never scarce. There is very large population of Ko-matoran in Tehktra nui, so there is no pratical room for the typical, anti-social sterotype. Instead many different characters and personalities exist, widening the appeal of the matoran. Also thanks to the radiation emitted by island, probably caused by its creation, when matoran come into existence elements may have both genders. This means there are female toa/matoran of the ice element such as; Raichelle and Jav. There are no implications of this, and the phenomenon is present with other matoran types, it just means that both genders can exist. Many matoran have met their fortune here and the city is sometimes known as the ' haven of oppoturnity '. Inventions were constantly conceptualized here and then sent off to Agrav for manufacture. Rarely is an inventive idea turned down in the community, making it the properous region it was. The towering skyline is even said to be just about visible from the Miner's settlement. Several influencial charcters have originated from the city such as; Kopak, Kopek, Yeq and many, many more. The City is also home to the Tehktra Nui Elite; the six richest and/or important residents of the island. They included; Keyme, Gyvux (Formerly stepped down), Seren, Terx, Panah, Icax and Gavlan. Their various actions on the island have brought them up to their position of significance and together (Along with KMES) make governmental descions. Poorer areas also existed, usually further away from the river Nevex. They took the appearances of real world slums or favelas. Many of the settlements highway]]were illegal but had to remain in order to prevent homelessness. ---- City trivia *It was mainly home to Ko-matoran but was inhabited by all types, excluding ta-matoran. *The city is sometimes referred to as Tehktra nui itself Key *On the map it is the region with light grey stripes ---- ENERGY FIELDS The Energy fields consist of two smaller island just off the coast of Tehktra nui's mainland. It is still conected via an underwater land bridge which isn't acessable by matoran. The fields are essentially the power-house of the Tehktranuians society. There are two mini-islands that make up the energy fields; One is entirely covered in power-cores, whilst the other is half matoran settlement and half power-cores. A power core is where the energy is generated. A single power core is a large, square dig out, metres deep into the earth with generators and power cables deep within. Matoran workers go down into the power core to maintain the generators and cables are functioning at the highest efficiency. Figure 1 is a simple digaram of a cross section of a core. How it works *figure 1, the area labeled as 1 is the Radiation emitted from deep within Tehktra nui (The very same radiation responsible for producing different genders on Tehktra nui) rising up to the base of the core. *Area labelled as 2; The Radiation is channeled into an electron chamber which causes the radiation to become super-charged energy. *Area labelled as 3; This super charged energy is converted into electricity by spinning plasma generators and atleast 3600 rps. *Area labelled as 4; The massive amounts of electricty are chanelled into colossal power cables. *Area labelled as 5; These power cables transmitt the electricity to a transmition centre or ' power house '. *The areas labelled as 6; The ' power house ' uses a step up transformer to increase the energy levels and then transports the electricity via over-head pylons or underground power grids to the other parts of Tehktra nui. This is only a simple power-core though. Larger ones which take up far superior amounts of area, and contain several power cables and generators are present. The power-cores are laid out in an grid system and cover nearly every square inch of land on the energy fields (Excluding the settlement). ---- Energy Fields trivia *They are called the energy fields because from an aerial view, there are so many power-cores that is seems that they are almost ' metalic fields ' *The matoran residents are mainly matoran of plasma, lightning and magnetism Key *On the map, the energy fields are striped orange ---- PORTS The ports are located to the far west of the island and are connected to the mines. They are where the first migrant matoran from metru nui arrived to colonise new lands. The ores and precious rocks that are mined at the mines are exported here to Agrav, the City and to other islands. The harbour villages surrounding the port are quite wealthy from the exporting business are in partnership with the miners. Suprisingly the fishing businees is not booming; this trade is usually down to the Mudflats. ---- Ports trivia *The main residents are Ga- matoran Key *On the map, the ports are striped dark blue ---- MUDFLATS ]] The Mudflats were a large group of small island in a cluster, within the cove of Agrav and the City. Compared to the rest of Tehktra nui, the area is relatively low tech. Each island is small enough for several huts and an area to dock fishing boats. The main residents are Matoran of the green, Ga-matotan and De-matoran. The reason De-matoran reside here is because it is probably the most peaceful area on the whole island. The main purpose of the Mudflat residents are; harvesting seaweed, boats construction and fishing. Though, it doesn't seem like much, sea-weed harvesting was a very important industry in Tehktra nui. The sea-bed surrounding the mudflats is the most fertile as it is the furthest away from the Fire Kingdom (The largest source of Deltrax Radiation), so it is the best place for them to be harvested. Though it may not seem like much, the harvest of seaweed was an important industry on Tehktra nui. Many fabrics and filaments used on the island were seperated fibres of the seaweed. The use has been proven to be very useful. ---- Mudflats trivia *Mainly matoran of the green, ga-matoran and de-matoran reside here. *Its image was created by Abc8920 Key *On the map, it is the light blue striped area ---- more coming soon FIRE KINGDOM The Fire kingdom was a city, with technology of an extremely high calibure, which was under The Master's control. The Tehktranuians did not consider the kingom to be a part of their civilization nor did they consider the ta-matoran to be part of their society. It was the most important part of the island to The Master as it was where the main controls, to be activated by the Encryption key, were situated. He resided, within the kingdom, in a huge palace. Under ground was his lair were his universal species statis tubes were located, and the main engines of the ship. His experiments were conducted down here, and the only other beings that have ever been there are; Magneon, Ganon, Imydrex and Akatax. Akatax was his enslaved makuta, and the one that The Master used to do his bidding. Originally sent by Teridax to monitor the island, he was instantly captured by The Master on arrival. The Master's other minions were the ta-matoran that resided there. After matoran colonisation of Tehktra nui he enslaved the matoran sub-species and put them to work. In time they had created a large city, the Fire Kingdom, in his honour. The Master order them to place massive walls to surround the city, so his work would be masked from the rest of the Tehktranuians. The Ta-matoran residents live their lives in constant fear, and are put through massive amounts of labour each day. Many of them are mutated and deformed; results of The Master's countless experiments. They have no freedom, rights, and any opposition would lead to torture and most probably death. Being a civilization in its own right, it has an array of its own vehicles (as seen in the image) and transports as well as architecture. Its sophisticated technology surpasses the rest of Aqua Magna by a long way, thanks to the alien technology and knowledge aquired by The Master on his universal hunt. The mainlanders know near to nothing about the Kingdom and most never have dreamed about the dark secrets within. There is a single land bridge to the Kingdom; the only access to the Kingdom, though its use is rare. The sea around the Fire Kingdom is mutanagenic sine it is thuroughly irradiated with Deltrax Radiation. Any rahi, or other species for that matter, that come into contact with the waters deform or mutate ---- Fire Kingdom trivia *Because the ta-matoran are enslaved by The Master, mask making is down to the onu-matoran *It is not considered part of the Tehktranuian society *Its main inhabitants are ta-matoran and some mixed prisoners. Key *On the map it is the red striped areas ---- MINE and MINERS SETTLEMENT The Mines are the largest area on Tehktra nui which was inhabited by the matoran species. The Settlement was to the west and merged with the harbour village of the Ports. The mines however are the island's main source of income. The sea which Tehktra nui collided with when it landed on Aqua Magna was rich in lightstones and other precious rocks and ores. But due to the fact that these are below the oceanic crust, mining has to been done extremely deep, sub-continental regions. tunnel]] Due to the huge distances underground the matoran have to travel, the mines are accessed either by the Sub-Track Runner (An electric train-like vehicle) tunnels or via deep-earth elevators. Once underground a series of mining vehicles and tools are to their disposal. Down in the mines was usually very busy as Fe, Po and Onu-matoran's varying shifts ensured that work was performed effeiciently and constantly. Due to workers always being crammed together and having to encorperate teamwork into their work, the miners are very tightknit and have a community spirit about them. This ' Team work ' and efficency has led the mining business to be a succesful trade. Many of the mining vehicles and even the Sub-Track Runner were developed in Agrav by Vehicular innovations.inc. and shipped from there to the ports. Another trade present in the Miners settlement is the work of mask-making. Due to the fact that the Ta-matoran are part of the Fire Kingdom and thus excluded from the Tehktranuian society, the job of mask-making is down to the Fe- matoran and onu-matoran. A notable mask maker and owner of the mines was Gyvux. On major enemy of the miners were the Red Dragons. A nefarious gang of onu, and po-matoran who would often steal ores and often kill off the workers. Their caputure is still to be had ---- Miners and Miners Settlement trivia *The main residents are Fe-matoran, Po-matoran and Onu-matoran *The Mines and the Ports harbour settlement are in a trade agreement *Because of the exclusion of Ta-matoran in their society, the miners often double as mask-makers Key *On the map, it is the area striped black ---- DESERT WASTELANDS The Desert of Tehktra nui is makes up the largest region on the island. It conditions are harsh and inhospitable. Even rahi find it hard to survive here, and only the most durable survive. One of these species are the Desert Apes. They reside in the deserts and feed on the insect rahi and shrubs found only in the desert. The matoran of plant-life, Visto, was the only matoran known to reside here. He spent his life with a pack of the apes and had played a large in preventing them from become endangered due to poachers. Matoran workers who need to access the mines and ports often take small boats around the desert to avoid the dangerous condidtions. Earlier in its past its conditions could have been not as bad, as ruins of buliding have been found in the desert. ---- Key *On the map it is the yellow striped area ---- Trivia *There is a smaller island called Axorla Nui that was once part of Tehktra nui until, when it landed on the planet, it broke off. It is now relatively close to where Tehktra nui once was , about a mile away *Due to radiation given off by its surface, Male and females exist within all elements Apperances *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Matoran Adventures *Running From Death *Race of Honour *The Ganon Chronicles *Kreix's Task (Mentioned) See Also *Axorla Nui category:locations category:islands Category:Ids5621 Category:Vehicles